SteakFrites
by LeaTvShowsAddict
Summary: Sherlock/Irene/Molly confrontation.


_**Malheureusement je n'ai aucun droits sur la série, ni les personnages...**_

_**C'est ma première fic, j'en ai écrit pleins sans jamais les finir... Bref, bonne lecture !**_

Voilà maintenant plus d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Sherlock restait le même prétentieux et associable avec les autres, mais avec elle il était différent. Plus gentil, attentionné. Bref, il était réellement amoureux d'elle ce qui l'étonnait toujours autant. Ils avaient, bien sûr déjà passé des nuits ensemble, il avait d'ailleurs été très surpris d'apprendre qu'elle aussi ne l'avait jamais _fait_. Il se sentait très bien avec elle.

Ils se trouvaient dans le labo. Sherlock était assis derrière le microscope, étudiant une substance pour Lestrade. Ils se donnaient des regards pleins de sens de temps à autres, sous ceux de John souriant de plus belle à chaque fois.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et une jeune femme apparut.

« On m'a dit à l'accueil que Sherlock Holmes se trouverait probablement ici… » Annonça la jeune femme.

John regarda surpris cette personne, il n'en revenait pas. Molly était perplexe du fait qu'une femme comme celle-là cherchait son compagnon. Et quant au concerné, à la seconde où il entendit le son de cette voix reconnaissable entre mille, il leva aussitôt la tête.

« Miss… Adler » Dit John. « LA Femme » Ajouta Sherlock. « La… Femme ? » Molly de plus en plus perplexe.

« John, ne faites pas cette tête ! Je pensais que Sherlock vous auriez prévenu de son acte héroïque à Karachi… »

John regarda alors Sherlock, soupirant.

« Enfin, je suis venu pour Sherlock, je voulais vous remettre ceci »

Elle lui tendit ses papiers d'identité que son frère avait prit le soin de faire faire pour qu'elle se construise une nouvelle vie. Il les prit et les posa sur la table. Elle s'était approchée dangereusement de lui, sous les regards tueurs de Molly. Elle resta près de lui, à l'observer ne porter aucune attention envers elle. Elle était surprise. Déjà quelques années auparavant il ne répondait pas à ses avances mais là, aucune réaction.

« Bon… c'est tout, je reprends une vie à Londres, donc si jamais il vous venait à l'esprit de _dîner_ ensemble, mon invitation tient toujours… »

Sherlock se leva pour aller prendre une pipette plus loin.

« Et bien… cela fait quelques années, et j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre avec qui dîner »

Elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Sherlock Holmes, avait dîné avec quelqu'un !

« Très bien… je suis sûre que cette personne à beaucoup de chance. Vous deviez être un très bon cuisinier »

Cette remarque le fit sourire, de même pour John, qui avait tout de suite compris. Mais Molly, elle, était de plus en plus énervée à chaque fois que cette « Femme » s'approchait de Sherlock. Elle se dit intérieurement « Bien évidement qu'il sait bien cuisiner poufiasse ! ».

« Même si je suis certaine qu'elle n'a pas autant de connaissances que moi en bons dîners. »

Malgré elle, il y avait de l'amertume dans ses phrases…

« Il n'y a pas que les dîners dans la vie. J'apprécie beaucoup les petits-déjeuners, et les déjeuners avec cette personne »

Molly sourit. Il prenait sa défense.

« Evidement… » Dit Irène.

« Ces services n'est pas comprise dans votre offre il me semble. Et, désormais j'ai TOUJOURS faim »

Irène vit la vérité en face, il n'était plus du tout intéressé. Il avait changé définitivement. Un sourire d'autant plus grand se dessinait sur le visage de Molly. John dans son coin admirait la scène.

« Si jamais vous avez besoin d'un repas plus épicé, appelé moi ! »

« J'ai jeté la carte de votre restaurant, beaucoup trop épicé pour moi »

Ne trouvant plus d'arguments, elle finit par ajouter :

« J'aurais essayé ! »

Il la sourit et elle s'en alla vers la porte en passant, elle subit les foudres de Molly, et John riait dans son coin.

Molly passa derrière lui, et l'embrassa dans le cou en guise de remerciement. John les laissa seuls il décida d'aller leur chercher des cafés.

« C'était très gentil, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, et je ne veux pas savoir, mais merci »

« De rien » lui répondit Sherlock en souriant.

Après un court instant…

« Dis-mois, j'espère que tu sais faire des steak-frites parce qu'il va falloir ajouter le menu enfants dans ta carte désormais… »

FIN


End file.
